Banshee
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Tanpa bisa kucegah, air mataku menetes. Aku menangis, untuk Tenma. Ia yang mengerti segera merengkuhku yang tengah terisak. Aku menangis di dadanya. Sangat keras. Bagi peri banshee sepertiku, wajar kalau aku menangis jika ada manusia di rumah yang aku tumpangi, akan meninggal dunia. Tapi… Di rumah itu, hanya ada Tenma. Dan aku belum siap untuk kehilangannya...


Aku sudah menetap di dalam rumah ini selama hampir satu abad. Mungkin delapan puluh, eh, bukan. Mungkin sembilan puluh tahun. Orang tuaku sebelumnya membawaku ke sini karena rumah tumpangan kami yang lama hangus terbakar. Untung saja, dahulu penghuni rumah ini sangat baik pada kami.

Ya, mereka dapat melihat dan mempercayai kami. Bangsa peri rumah yang menumpang tinggal di rumah mereka.

Kulihat dulu, tak ada satu pun makhluk magis lain selain aku dan orang tuaku, yang tinggal di rumah itu. Kami sudah menjaga rumah itu agar tetap aman dari para goblin, troll, dan makhluk magis lain yang suka mengacau.

Tapi, meskipun rumah itu sudah kami lindungi, tetap saja kami menangis.

Kami, bangsa peri jenis banshee, adalah peri rumah yang bersikap baik. Walaupun aku agak berbeda –aku sedikit usil-, namun penghuni rumah ini selalu memaklumi sikapku dan malah memanjakan kami seperti anak-anak mereka yang lucu. Dan kami memiliki indera yang bagus dalam melihat dan merasakan kematian.

Karena bangsa peri banshee, akan menangis sangat keras ketika ada salah satu manusia di dalam rumah yang kami tumpangi, akan meninggal dunia. Aku juga sudah berkali-kali menangis sejak sembilan puluh tahun yang lalu. Tangisan bangsa peri banshee akan terdengar hingga penjuru rumah, dan tidak ada satu anggota keluarga pun yang tidak mendengarnya. Termasuk manusia yang akan meninggal nanti. Di mana pun mereka berada.

Meski kami bisa merasakan firasat itu, kami tetap tak bisa memperkirakan waktu, tempat, dan bagaimana manusia tersebut akan meninggal. Kami hanyalah makhluk pemberi tahu kematian. Dan kami tetap tak bisa mencegah kematian itu, walaupun kami sudah tahu akan ada seorang yang menghilang. Walaupun rumah tersebut sudah kami lindungi dari marabahaya. Walaupun kami telah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sembilan puluh tahun sejak aku dibawa ke sini, kini rumah ini ditinggali oleh keluarga Matsukaze. Mereka terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak laki-laki.

Itu _awalnya_.

Lima tahun yang lalu, kepala keluarga itu meninggal dunia. Dan kembali, aku menangis keras. Sebab Matsukaze Senior orang yang sangat baik meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat dan mempercayaiku.

Tiga tahun setelahnya, Nyonya Matsukaze juga meninggal dunia, seakan menyusul suaminya. Tinggallah sang anak laki-laki sendirian.

Sebenarnya anak itu punya kakak sepupu perempuan. Ia menawarkan jasa untuk tinggal bersama anak itu agar bisa menemaninya. Tapi anak itu menolak.

Tahu alasannya?

Anak itu bilang, ia sudah punya teman.

Yaitu, aku. Masaki si peri banshee.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Banshee

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

Warning:

Shonen-ai! Fairy Masaki! Full Masaki POV, AU, Abal, aneh, jelek, kacau, ga layak baca, **chara** **death**, bahasa lebay, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Eh, belum y?

Ya udah, ini fic OOC!

Paham?

_Italic_ = Flashback.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di dunia ini, banyak yang sudah tidak lagi mempercayai peri.

Manusia zaman sekarang sudah memiliki pemikiran yang ilmiah.

Peri dan makhluk magis lainnya dianggap hanyalah dongeng semata.

Padahal sebenarnya, masih banyak di antara mereka yang berkeliaran di sekitar kita.

Kenapa aku bilang begitu?

Karena aku pun adalah seekor peri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Masaki, ayo bangun! Aku sudah buat puding!" aku mengerjapkan mataku yang terasa segar. Bagi peri banshee, tidur itu cukup hanya tiga jam saja. Itu juga tidak benar-benar tertidur, terkadang kami hanya setengah sadar. Makanya kami bisa merasakan bahaya yang mengancam rumah yang kami tinggali dan anggotanya.

Di rumah ini, aku tidur berdua dengan Tenma, putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Matsukaze. Ia sangat baik, penyayang, dan mempercayaiku seperti halnya ia mempercayai keberadaan dirinya sendiri. Juga, ia sangat keras kepala dan cerewet jika aku ceroboh.

Ia pernah bilang tidak ingin membelikanku keranjang buah untuk aku tidur, karena katanya mahal dan kebesaran untukku. Yah, ukuranku sebenarnya hanya sebesar capung, tapi kami juga bisa menjadi seukuran manusia normal. Jadi tidak banyak makan tempat. Dan aku memahami kalau Tenma itu pelit soal urusan keuangan.

Makananku pokok kami unik, kelopak bunga. Bagiku, satu kelopak bunga sepatu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Kadang-kadang aku bahkan terlalu kenyang sampai hampir muntah. Untuk minum, sebenarnya kami hanya membutuhkan tiga tetes air setiap hari, tapi Tenma seringkali memberikanku madu.

Aku punya sayap tipis. Warnanya senada dengan rambutku, toska, dengan garis hijau muda di sepanjang pinggirannya. Bentuknya seperti sayap capung. Sayapku itu terlihat ketika aku sedang berada dalam ukuran miniku. Saat berubah menjadi ukuran manusia, sayap itu tak terlihat, tapi masih tetap ada.

Para peri banshee, seperti peri-peri lainnya, hanya akan terlihat oleh mata manusia ketika manusia itu mau mempercayainya. Jika mereka tidak percaya pada peri, otomatis kami tak akan terlihat, dan suara kami tak bisa terdengar, tapi lain soal ketika kami telah mengubah ukuran kami.

Meski begitu, aku hampir tak pernah memakai ukuran manusiaku, kecuali ketika Tenma lahir. Waktu itu aku mengaku sebagai anak tetangga yang ingin melihat kelahiran anak dari keluarga Matsukaze. Tidak ada yang mencurigaiku, entah kenapa.

Aku sangat senang, karena pertama kalinya ada anak yang dilahirkan di rumah tersebut. Sebab kebanyakan dari mereka yang pernah tinggal, adalah orang-orang yang pindah rumah. Makanya aku senang hingga memakai ukuran manusiaku.

Para peri banshee hanya bisa merubah ukuran mereka sebanyak tiga kali seumur hidup mereka, itu juga hanya bertahan tidak lebih dari satu jam. Karena saat merubah ukuran, kami sangat banyak memakai tenaga, sehingga bisa menyebabkan kematian pada diri kami. Walaupun kami berumur sedikit lebih panjang dari manusia –paling sedikit umur kami adalah delapan puluh tahun, dan paling banyak tiga ratus tahun-, tapi tetap saja kami bisa mati kalau kami ceroboh.

Aku bahkan pernah hampir mati karena memaksa terbang padahal sayapku sedang patah. Tenma memarahiku dua jam _non-stop_ karena hal itu. Ia bilang tidak ingin kehilangan teman, makanya dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Sedikit banyak, aku senang. Tenma sama sekali tak membenciku, dia tetap percaya dan selalu menyapaku tiap pagi. Padahal sejak dulu aku sering mengusilinya. Seperti saat ia sekeluarga pindah sementara karena rumah ini direnovasi, aku mengerjainya dengan meniru suara hantu di kamar penginapan tempatnya mengungsi. Dia berteriak ketakutan dan menangis. Sedangkan aku tertawa senang.

Atau saat aku membuat Sasuke, anjingnya, menggonggong tengah malam hingga ia tak bisa tidur semalaman. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan kantuk di kelas, sedangkan aku tidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya.

Itu hanya sebagian kecil keusilanku padanya. Masih banyak hal lain yang membuatnya tak kalah repot. Tapi anehnya, Tenma tetap mau berteman denganku. Tetap mau menyapaku. Tetap mau mempercayaiku. Walaupun wajahku terlihat seperti anak manusia berumur dua belas tahun, yang sebenarnya sudah hidup lebih dari seratus tahun.

"Masaki, ayolah, pudingnya enak," ups, sepertinya aku harus cepat pergi ke meja makan dan menyantap puding buatan Tenma. Aku tak mau kehabisan dengan itu, karena puding buatan Tenma nomor satu sedunia! Itu menurutku.

Tenma tersenyum manis ketika aku datang, aku memandanginya lekat-lekat. Seperti biasa, Tenma terlihat sangat bercahaya. Auranya hijau, menandakan ia adalah orang yang ramah. Aku selalu merasa senang bila berada di dekatnya.

Aku mengambil puding dengan tangan kecilku. Tenma tidak punya sendok mainan seperti yang dimiliki boneka Barbie –berhubung ia adalah laki-laki-, jadinya aku harus makan sesuatu dengan tanganku. Menyenangkan, tapi dingin atau panasnya makanan itu sampai ke kulitku hingga aku merinding.

"Enak," komentarku sedatar biasanya, meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati aku sangat bersyukur bisa hidup lama, karena bisa merasakan rasa puding buatan Tenma. Tenma tersenyum lagi, ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Kemudian aku naik ke atas tangannya, dan duduk di bahunya. Itu memang kegiatan rutin kami, dia selalu membawaku ke sekolah, tanpa tahu bahwa ada beberapa teman-temannya yang bisa melihatku. Dia memang anak yang polos.

Aku pernah bilang akan hal itu, tapi dia bilang bagus kalau ada orang lain yang percaya dan bisa melihatku, jadinya aku punya lebih banyak teman.

Ah, Tenma, kau memang sangat baik.

"Masaki, kau belum makan, 'kan? Aku petikkan bunga, ya?" katanya ketika melewati sebuah taman. Aku mengamati bunga yang ada di taman itu. Ah, ada setangkai bunga bougenville. Dengan segera aku menunjuk bunga bougenville berwarna ungu menyala itu. Dan Tenma segera memetikkannya untukku.

Aku makan, Tenma mengeluarkan sebotol air, dan menuangnya di tutup botol air itu, lalu menyodorkannya padaku. Aku meminumnya sedikit, mungkin hanya setetes, tidak perlu banyak.

Selesai aku minum, kami saling tatap.

Hening.

"Umurmu benar-benar seratus tahun, ya, Masaki?"

Aku diam. Tenma juga diam. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu hal itu, tapi kenapa ditanya lagi? Aku merasakan nada yang aneh di pertanyaannya tadi. Terdengar…

Iri?

Entahlah. Meski aku telah tinggal bersamanya sejak ia lahir, tetap saja aku tak bisa mengerti beberapa hal dari Tenma.

Mengangguk, aku menjawab, "ya. Tepatnya seratus lima tahun," sekenanya saja. Tanpa kusadari kalau angin menerpa wajah kami begitu kencang hingga aku hampir terjungkal dari bahu Tenma.

Kembali, suasana hening.

Lalu…

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Tenma!" aku berseru panik. Tenma terbatuk amat keras, dan tangan kecilku sama sekali tak berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Uhuk!"

"Bertahanlah, Tenma…"

Sungguh, tangan ini tak bisa memberikannya air.

"Aku tak apa-apa… uhuk! Cuma kemasukan debu… uhuk!"

Tak bisa mengantarkannya untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Uhuk!"

"T-Tenma, duduk dulu…"

Tak bisa menepuk punggung bidangnya.

"Uhuk… uhh…"

"Tenma…"

Tak bisa merengkuhnya. Untuk memberikannya kehangatan.

"Kita… uhuk! Istirahat dulu… ya…"

"I-iya, duduklah dulu…"

Aku membenci takdirku sebagai seekor peri.

"Uhh… sakit…"

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Tenma…"

Namun aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Selain, mendoakan keselamatannya. Agar dia bisa hidup lebih lama. Agar dia bisa diberikan sedikit waktu untuk terus bersamaku. Agar dia bisa menikmati masa-masanya menjadi manusia, bersamaku. Hanya denganku. Cukup denganku saja.

Walaupun aku tahu, aku tak bisa mengimbanginya, yang adalah manusia, karena aku adalah peri.

Bagiku, menjadi peri bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Terlebih, jika makhluk yang kau sukai adalah seorang manusia.

Aku tak keberatan menukar nyawaku dengan orang yang kusayangi.

Karena aku tulus menyukainya. Tidak.

Karena aku memang mencintainya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Kututup mataku erat. Pagi ini, orang tuaku baru saja meninggalkan dunia ini, untuk menuju akhirat tempat semua amal kebaikannya dihitung. Meninggalkan aku sendirian. Usiaku yang baru memasuki sembilan puluh enam tahun jelas membuatku kesulitan. Karena rata-rata peri banshee akan memakai kekuatan magisnya secara besar-besaran di usia mereka yang keseratus._

_Ya, aku akan memakai kekuatan magisku._

_Untuk melindungi rumah keluarga Matsukaze._

_Sebagai balas budiku karena telah diterima di sini._

_Kurentangkan tanganku sepanjang yang aku bisa. Walaupun aku tahu, semakin luas jangkauan sihirnya, semakin besarlah kekuatan magis yang harus dikeluarkan. Aku takut gagal. Tapi aku tetap harus melindungi rumah ini, kalau tidak, para troll dan goblin akan menemukanku dan memangsa semua makhluk yang ada di rumah ini._

_Meskipun kekuatan magis kami bisa dibilang besar, tapi kami makhluk kecil. Melindungi sebuah rumah bagi kami sama sulitnya dengan mengangkat sebuah sepeda motor bagi manusia biasa. Kami bisa, namun semua itu butuh banyak tenaga dan kekuatan magis yang tidak sedikit._

_Aku harus melakukannya. Aku ingin membalas budi pada keluarga Matsukaze yang selama ini tidak mengusir kami keluar dari rumah. Mereka bisa saja melakukan itu, karena kami telah mengganggu dan menumpang di rumah mereka, juga-_

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

_DEG._

_Dalam sekejap, aku menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati seorang bocah cilik yang memandangiku dengan penuh penasaran. Ia bermata biru keabuan dan memiliki rambut cokelat._

_Dan ia adalah, anak dari keluarga Matsukaze, yang rumahnya aku tumpangi saat ini._

_Tenma._

"_Kau…"_

"_KAU PASTI PERI!"_

_Aku menutup telingaku dengan segera. Teriakan bocah cilik itu sukses membuat kupingku tuli sementara. Matanya berkilat, wajahnya merona sedikit, dan tangannya mengepal. Manis._

"_I-iya… aku memang peri, jenis Banshee. Kau… percaya pada keberadaanku?" aku bertanya canggung. Seumur hidup baru dia manusia yang menyapaku langsung dan tidak ketakutan sambil berteriak histeris saat ia melihatku. Aku senang, tapi aku juga sedikit takut._

_Karena kadang, memang ada manusia yang mempercayai keberadaan kami, tapi mereka percaya sebab mereka takut pada kami. Bagi manusia, kami pembawa kematian. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan para manusia takut pada kami. Bahkan ada yang berniat membunuh kami, itu yang kutakutkan._

_Tapi Tenma ini…_

_Sedikit berbeda, _sepertinya_._

_Atas pertanyaanku tadi, Tenma mengangguk girang sebagai jawaban. Seakan ia telah menemukan harta karun tersembunyi dengan sebuah peta legendaris. "Tentu saja! Ibu sering cerita padaku di dunia ini peri ada banyak, dan ia bilang di rumah ini pun peri juga ada!"_

_Aku terkesiap. Memangnya ibu Tenma percaya pada keberadaanku? Kenapa selama ini dia tak pernah melihatku? Maksudku, ibu Tenma jelas bukan orang yang bisa melihatku. Aku bisa melihat itu dari auranya yang sama saja dengan orang-orang yang biasa kutemukan di dunia._

_Ah, tapi mungkin cerita Tenma tentang peri tadi itu hanya bualan ibu Tenma saja. Agar anaknya punya daya imajinasi yang bagus. Mungkin saja begitu. Semua orang tahu peri itu tidak nyata, terlebih orang dewasa._

"_Hei, Peri Kecil. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu… Mmm, di mana, ya?" wajahnya yang lucu memasang pose berpikir. Aku masih mengingat kejadian itu. Masih segar dalam ingatanku di mana aku mengubah ukuran asliku menjadi seukuran manusia normal ketika Tenma lahir. Waktu itu dia masih kecil sekali._

_Dan sama sekali tak bisa kusangka, ia masih bisa mengingatku setelah umurnya tujuh tahun seperti sekarang._

"_Maaf… aku tak bisa mengingatnya… Tapi aku janji lain kali aku akan cerita! Aku pernah melihatmu! Sungguh!" seketika ia terhenti, lalu memandangiku dengan teliti._

Blush_._

"_J-jangan menatapku seperti itu!" seruku gusar. Aku tidak suka jika ditatapi orang lain –atau makhluk lain- dengan pandangan yang agak 'sreg' seperti itu. Membuatku merinding. Dan salah tingkah._

_Mengabaikan peringatanku, Tenma masih memasang pose berpikirnya –sambil terus menatapku, harap itu juga dicatat-. Dahinya lalu berkedut sedikit, "kurasa kau agak lebih besar saat itu. Sebesar Kak Aki, kalau aku tidak salah. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi kecil begini?" tanyanya polos. Aku maklum. Anak-anak manusia memang selalu ingin tahu._

_Mendengus, sebenarnya aku malas menjawab. "Tidak usah tahu," sungutku kesal. 'Aku mau melanjutkan sihirku untuk melindungi rumahmu, tahu!' batinku, sembari merentangkan kembali kedua tanganku di depan rumah, agar aku bisa melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti tadi._

_Aku mengeluarkan kekuatan magisku, Tenma masih memperhatikanku. Aku menutup mata untuk mengurangi rasa grogi dan meningkatkan konsentrasi, Tenma masih memandangiku. Aku menghela napasku karena gugup, Tenma masih juga melihatku._

_Sebenarnya, anak ini maunya apa, sih?_

"_Wao! Hebat! Ada bola biru yang mengelilingi rumah!" ia berseru gembira, ketika aku menyelesaikan tugasku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran, "bagaimana kau melakukannya, Peri Kecil? Itu hebat sekali!"_

_Kembali, wajahku seakan memanas. Atau mungkin memang memanas? Ah, aku tak tahu, karena tenagaku sudah-_

_-bruk._

"_Peri Kecil!"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesungguhnya, Tenma memiliki tubuh yang lemah sejak kecil. Ia terus sakit-sakitan, bahkan batuk sedikit saja bisa membuatnya dirawat inap di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Daftar absennya di sekolah kadang-kadang bisa lebih panjang dari anak paling nakal sekalipun.

Semua karena paru-parunya yang lemah sejak lahir.

Dan setiap ia batuk keras, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya amat banyak.

Lagi, tanganku ini tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Aku memang peri.

Aku memang makhluk magis.

Tapi kekuatan magisku tak cukup kuat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Tenma. Semua sudah terkuras untuk melindunginya dari ancaman makhluk magis lain yang mengacau. Aku hanya bisa meredakan rasa nyeri akibat batuknya saja. Kalau kekuatan magisku digunakan untuk menyembuhkan Tenma…

Aku bisa mati.

Dan Tenma akan kesepian lagi,

Dulu, sebelum mengenalku, Tenma adalah anak yang kesepian.

Ia selalu sendirian. Berteman dengan sepi. Berkawan dengan angin. Bersahabat dengan langit.

Karena penyakitnya, Tenma tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Belajar, bermain, bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Meskipun begitu, ia anak yang bersemangat, ia tidak menyerah, ia selalu berpikir positif. Ia senang bermain sepak bola, walau ia hanya bisa bermain di babak pertama saja. Lebih dari itu, sesak napasnya kambuh. Dan ia akan berakhir dengan terbaring di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu.

Entah sejak kapan, aku begitu memperhatikan Tenma.

Aku selalu melihatnya. Mengaguminya. Memujinya. Melindunginya. Berbicara dengannya. Tertawa bersamanya. Sedih akan keadaannya. Dan memerah jika dipuji olehnya.

Padahal, saat aku lahir, setiap ada manusia yang kulihat, aku mendengus. Mengabaikannya. Memalingkan wajah. Pandanganku pada sosok bernama manusia selalu buruk.

Tapi, baru kepada Tenma, aku bisa tersenyum bersama manusia. Tidak menyembunyikan diri begitu menatap wajahnya. Tidak berpaling begitu bertemu matanya. Dan tidak berlari begitu berhadapan dengannya.

Tenma terlalu berbeda.

Setelah kepergian orang tuaku, aku menjaga rumah ini sendirian. Awalnya aku takut, aku merasa tak mampu, aku merasa lemah.

Tapi pertemuanku dengan Tenma, kembali membakar semangatku, untuk terus hidup.

Sejak awal, aku sudah tahu kalau tubuh Tenma telah lemah dari lahir. Ia pun sudah mengerti akan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

Namun kami saling tutup mulut. Tak memberitahu satu sama lain tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tenma tetap tertawa meskipun ia tahu hidupnya bisa direnggut kapan saja.

Dan aku tetap berada di sampingnya sambil menunggu hingga aku menangis.

Kadang, tanpa sepengetahuanku, Tenma menulis tentang kehidupannya di sebuah buku. Walaupun ia telah mencoba menyembunyikannya, aku tetap tahu di mana ia sering menyimpan buku itu, dan apa isinya. Seringkali isinya adalah tentang aku. Penyakitnya. Aku. Lalu penyakitnya lagi. Aku lagi.

Aku senang. Tapi aku juga ingin menangis, namun air mataku tak bisa keluar. Tenma begitu tegar. Ia kuat, dan tidak seperti aku.

Aku yang payah. Aku yang lemah. Aku yang cengeng. Aku yang mudah menyerah.

Tenma yang tegar. Tenma yang kuat. Tenma yang ceria. Tenma yang pantang menyerah.

Aku selalu berpikir, pantaskah aku untuk selalu berada di samping Tenma? Aku merasa tak bisa mengimbanginya. Dia begitu hangat. Begitu lembut. Begitu sempurna di mataku. Tapi aku…

Aku tak ingin Tenma kesepian. Setelah ia menderita karena penyakitnya, bolehkah aku meninggalkannya, karena merasa tak pantas berada di sampingnya?

Mungkin, kupikir tidak. Aku tak boleh selalu mengikuti keegoisanku. Kasihan Tenma.

Hatiku selalu bertanya, apakah Tenma menyalahi takdirnya? Yang membuatnya menderita karena penyakit itu? Yang membuatnya tak bisa bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya? Yang membuatnya selalu kesakitan setiap waktu? Dan yang membuatnya-

-bertemu denganku?

Salahkah takdirnya?

"Ha? Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku malah bersyukur, kalau tidak ada penyakit ini, hidupku hampa dan tidak ada tantangan, dong? Tidak seru…" jawabnya ketika kutanya. Walaupun aku tahu yang sebenarnya, di hati kecilnya, jauh di dalam lubuk batinnya, area terdalam di kalbunya, selalu mengatakan-

-apa salahku, sehingga aku menderita penyakit ini?

Aku mengerti Tenma. Aku selalu memahami yang ia butuhkan. Meski kadang kala aku tak bisa mengerti beberapa sifat darinya, tapi aku yakin dan percaya, kalau ia, meskipun tak pernah menyalahi takdirnya, ia selalu bertanya, di manakah letak kesalahannya?

Aku ingin sekali mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Tapi apa dayaku?

Seperti sekarang, saat aku menatap Tenma yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Meratapi nasib dan merenungi takdir yang kejam. Meskipun ia selalu bilang kalau tidak ada takdir yang baik hati terhadap manusia, tapi tetap saja.

Terlalu… kejam. Menurutku.

"Tenma?" aku terbang mendekatinya. Ingin memastikan keadaannya. Ia tersenyum padaku, memberikan tanda bahwa ia tak akan apa-apa. Namun-

-bruk.

"Tenma!" aku berseru panik. Tenma pingsan di depan mataku! Astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa apa-apa!

Kucoba untuk mengangkat sebelah tangan Tenma, untuk memapahnya. "T-Tenma… bertahanlah…" kataku berat. Aku tak bisa mengangkat bahkan satu tangannya saja. Tenma tidak bergeming, ia hanya terbaring lemas di depan mataku.

Kembali, tanganku ini tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Andai saja aku ini manusia. Aku pasti bisa mengantar Tenma ke rumah sakit dan menjaganya…

Tunggu.

Menjadi manusia, itu dia!

"Tunggulah sebentar, Tenma…" ucapku pelan sembari berdiri menjauh darinya. Tenagaku sudah hilang hampir separuh, aku hanya bisa bertahan selama kurang dari empat puluh lima menit nanti. Tunggulah, Tenma, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

'Berhasil!' aku membatin ketika sudah mengubah ukuranku. Dengan segera, aku mengangkat Tenma, dan memapahnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Kau harus selamat, Tenma…" ucapku, walau aku tahu kata-kata itu tak akan didengar oleh Tenma.

"T-tolong…" kataku lemah ketika telah sampai di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Seorang suster datang menghampiri kami dengan gelisah, "apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya padaku.

Panik, aku menjawab, "penyakit paru-parunya kambuh lagi, sepertinya…" suster itu mengambil tandu dan membawa Tenma ke sebuah ruangan. Aku ingin masuk, tapi seorang dokter mencegahku karena katanya kondisi Tenma sedang tidak bagus untuk dikunjungi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Tuhan, kumohon selamatkanlah Tenma…

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku dipanggil. Untuk melihat keadaan Tenma. Tentu saja aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Tenma dirawat, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Para suster dan dokter yang mengerti suasana langsung keluar dari kamar Tenma.

"Tenma!" ah, ia sudah sadar. Terima kasih, Tuhan… Mata itu, mata biru yang selalu kukagumi itu, kini memandangku nanar. "Ma… saki, ya?" ia bertanya, amat pelan dan sepertinya ia…

Sedih?

Tenma bangkit dari ranjangnya, hendak menghampiriku. Namun tanganku dengan cepat menahan gerakannya. "Maaf, ya. Karena aku, kau sampai mengubah ukuranmu, dan membawaku ke sini, padahal itu butuh tenaga yang banyak, kan?" kepala cokelatnya tertunduk. Sungguh, aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu.

Menggeleng, aku menyahut, "tidak apa-apa, Tenma. Malah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tak bisa melindungimu. Padahal itu sudah tugas dan kewajibanku, sebab kau telah menginzinkanku untuk menumpang tinggal di rumahmu…" ujarku pedih.

Mendengar alasanku, Tenma tertawa kecil. "Kau memang polos, ya, Masaki," huh, yang polos itu kau, tahu! Seenaknya saja mengolok orang. "Dan baik…"

"Eh?"

Aku bisa merasakan sekarang, wajahku yang perlahan memanas. Aku juga tahu itu bukan efek dari perubahanku ke ukuran semula, karena aku masih punya waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi untuk mempertahankan ukuran manusiaku ini.

"Hahaha, mau ukuran manusia atau peri, kau yang berwajah merah tetap manis, Masaki!" katanya sambil tertawa. Aku memalingkan wajahku seketika, tak mau bertatapan mata dengannya kalau sedang tertawa begitu. Karena biasanya kalau aku marah dan dia tertawa, aku juga jadi ingin tertawa bersamanya.

"Sini, Masaki. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" pintanya, sembari memberikan isyarat padaku agar mendekat. Tenma mencoba berdiri, aku tak mencegahnya. Melihat matanya yang seserius itu, aku jadi tak tega untuk menghentikannya.

Tubuhku lalu berhadapan dengan Tenma, yang satu kepala lebih tinggi dariku, aku hanya setinggi dadanya saja. Aku menelan ludah, menyadari bahwa betapa rendahnya aku di hadapan Tenma. Tenma yang kukagumi. Yang kuperhatikan. Yang kulindungi. Yang kusukai. Yang-

"Aku mencintaimu."

-kucintai.

"H-hah?" aku mendongak, memandangi wajahnya. Tenma tersenyum padaku, "kau pasti bercanda, Tenma," kugelengkan kepalaku, merasa aku salah pendengaran.

Mengabaikan protes halusku barusan, Tenma memegang kedua bahuku lembut. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Masaki," ujarnya, dengan penuh keyakinan di setiap perkataannya.

Aku mengernyit, ugh, aku pasti sedang bermimpi. "Ah, aku bermimpi Tenma menyatakan cinta padaku. Apa reaksinya kalau kuberitahu, ya?" tanyaku gila pada diriku sendiri, sambil memegangi pelipisku, menahan pusing.

Dia, sang objek 'mimpi'ku, menyingkirkan tanganku dari pelipisku sendiri, dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku memang menyukaimu sejak awal," ucapnya, dengan tampang sangat serius.

"Aku menyukai Masaki yang selalu berada di sampingku. Masaki yang memperhatikanku. Masaki yang mengkhawatirkanku. Masaki yang melindungiku. Masaki yang selalu bersamaku."

Tenma berkata panjang. Setahuku, itulah rangkaian kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan. Ia tak pernah bicara banyak, takut napasnya habis dalam satu tarikan. Dan aku memaklumi itu. Tapi ini…

Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lidahku kelu. Tubuhku kaku. Kakiku membatu.

Aku bahkan tak sadar saat Tenma mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan menghapus jarak antara kami.

Tubuhku hanya terdiam. Tidak menerima. Tidak juga menolak. Batinku bertarung. Hatiku berseteru. Di sisi lain aku menginginkan ini, -sangat- menginginkan ini. Namun di sisi satunya aku merasa tak pantas. Aku tidak sepantar dengan makhluk sempurna seperti Tenma.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, air mataku menetes. Aku menangis, untuk Tenma. Ia yang mengerti segera merengkuhku yang tengah terisak. Aku menangis di dadanya. Sangat keras. Bagi peri banshee sepertiku, wajar kalau aku menangis jika ada manusia di rumah yang aku tumpangi, akan meninggal dunia. Tapi…

Di rumah itu, hanya ada Tenma. Dan aku belum siap untuk kehilangannya.

Lima menit kemudian, sinar biru mengelilingi tubuhku. Menandakan waktuku telah habis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Biru.

Ya, kekuatan magisku berwarna biru.

Itu bukan suatu kebanggaan bagi para peri. Biru adalah warna dari kekuatan magis yang paling lemah. Makanya aku langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah memasang perlindungan pada rumah Tenma dulu.

Saat itu, yang pertama kali kulihat ketika aku membuka mataku adalah…

Sosok Tenma, yang terbaring di sampingku. Lengan mungilnya menyelimutiku dengan satu selimut yang sama dengannya.

Ah, aku payah. Seharusnya aku yang melindungi manusia, bukannya manusia yang menyelamatkanku.

Sejak saat itu, aku bersyukur mengenal manusia, terlebih Tenma.

Sebulan setelah jatuhnya Tenma, perubahanku menjadi manusia untuk kedua kalinya, dan… ugh, pernyataan itu. Sekarang dia sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi, meskipun kadang di tengah pelajaran ia harus pulang karena paru-parunya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Nee, Masaki. Kau selalu bilang 'troll' dan 'goblin', mereka itu sebenarnya apa?" aku berpikir sedikit. Mereka itu apa, ya? Soalnya aku selalu melihat tampang mereka. Jelek sekali! Dan penuh dengan tonjolan aneh di sekujur tubuhnya! Hobi mereka memakan apa saja yang memiliki nyawa, tidak pilih-pilih, dan hidup berkoloni.

Menggaruk kepala, aku menjawab bingung. "Ng… apa, ya? Kupikir mereka itu makhluk jelek tak beradab, bertubuh cebol, dan kalau menyerang secara berkelompok," sahutku sembari bangkit dari bahunya. Aku lalu terbang di sekitar rumput dan pohon tempat Tenma biasa duduk –dan tidur- saat istirahat siang seperti sekarang.

Tenma bilang, di sana kami aman. Karena jarang didatangi orang. Teman-temannya lebih memilih pergi ke kantin atau makan siang di atap daripada ngobrol di sini, padahal menyenangkan.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku terdiam, troll dan goblin itu senang memangsa peri, terlebih dari ras kami. Karena ras kami menumpang tinggal di rumah manusia, mereka jadi punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan makanan lebih banyak. "Mmm… mereka bisa melacak peri lewat bau kami. Mereka memangsa makhluk yang bernyawa. Kemudian… ah, yang pasti mereka itu jelek sekali!"

"Ah, seperti kau itu cantik saja, Masaki…" kata Tenma seraya menopang dagunya, memperhatikanku. Senyum di wajahnya terkembang.

_Blush_.

Oh, kumohon, jangan lagi.

"H-hentikan melihatku seperti itu!" seruku marah. Tenma hanya tertawa, membuatku semakin kesal. "Dan aku tidak cantik, karena aku laki-laki!" aku menunjuk tepat di hidungnya dengan frustasi, sekaligus malu, tentu saja.

"Hahaha! Kau sangat manis kalau memerah begitu, Masaki! Bagaimana kalau kufoto untuk kenang-kenangan?" usul Tenma sambil membentuk tangannya seolah sedang memegang kamera.

"Jangan bercanda!" kataku cepat. Tenma memang selalu begitu setiap dia melihat wajahku merona, dan ia sama sekali tidak sadar yang membuatku seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri! Rasanya aku ingin menjedotkan kepalaku ke pohon di belakang Tenma itu…

Tenma tertawa lagi. Ah, senang rasanya melihat ia tertawa. Begitu bebas dan tanpa beban. Aku selalu ingin tertawa lepas seperti itu. Dan baru bersama Tenma-lah keinginanku bisa terwujud. Kami lalu tertawa berdua.

Benar dugaanku, ia berbeda dari manusia-manusia yang lain. Hanya dengan bersamanya, aku merasa hangat. Aku merasa damai. Aku merasa aman. Aku merasa…

"Masaki?"

Huh, aku terlalu terlena dengan pikiranku sendiri rupanya. Sampai tidak sadar kalau Tenma sudah berkali-kali memanggilku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. "Ya, ada apa?" jawabku, masih sedikit gugup karena ketahuan bengong.

Tenma memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat. Aku lalu mendekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya.

"Fuh!"

"Owah!" aku terdorong ke samping ketika napas hangat Tenma meniup telinga kecilku, untung saja tangan Tenma segera menangkapku. Aku selamat.

Tenma, masih bisakah kau tertawa seperti itu lebih lama lagi? Bercanda denganku seperti itu sedikit lagi? Menatapku seperti tadi, dengan sedikit waktu lagi?

Aku selalu mengharapkan keselamatanmu, Tenma. Walaupun aku tahu, kau tidak memerlukan itu.

Karena kami hanyalah pemberi tahu kematian. Ras peri sial yang diberi nyawa untuk memberitakan kematian manusia. Makhluk kecil tak berdaya yang tidak bisa mencegah kematian.

"Uhuk!"

Aku terkesiap. Dengan segera, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan mendapati Tenma sedang menutup mulutnya. Ia memberi isyarat padaku kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Namun aku tahu pasti, itu adalah kebohongan besar.

Karena aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, bercak merah di pinggir tangan dan sudut mulutnya.

"Uhuk!"

"Tenma!" astaga, sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat Tenma tersungkur di taman ini. Mungkinkah ini waktunya?

Kumohon, jangan. Aku masih ingin tertawa bersama Tenma. Masih ingin memakan puding buatan Tenma. Masih ingin melihatnya tersenyum di depan mataku.

Tenma bangkit dengan cepat, ia lalu berjalan pelan-pelan. Mungkin tujuannya adalah toilet, untuk membersihkan darah yang ada di tangannya. "Tenma?" panggilku ketika ia sedang memutar kran air di wastafel. Aku tadi mengikutinya pergi ke toilet, padahal Tenma sudah melarangku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Masaki. Jangan terlalu khawatir…" katanya, mulai membersihkan tangannya dari darah. Huh, jelas saja aku khawatir! Waktu itu aku menangis, tahu!

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, tidak ada orang. Hanya ada kami berdua di sini, oh, mungkin ada orang di bilik toilet. Tapi aku tidak mendengar apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Kita pulang saja, ya, Tenma. Keadaanmu sudah parah," ajakku setelah Tenma membersihkan tangannya. Ia mengangguk menyetujui usulanku untuk pulang, lalu berjalan pergi dari toilet. Tak seperti biasanya, aku mengikutinya dari belakang, tidak duduk di bahu Tenma layaknya yang biasa kulakukan saat kami berada di sekolahnya.

Mulanya, aku pikir tidak apa-apa kalau ia sudah bilang mau pulang. Namun aku sedikit khawatir kalau hanya sendiri. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun karena tubuhku kecil. Dan-

-eh?

"Astaga!"

Aku berteriak keras. Tenma lagi-lagi terjatuh, kali in tepat di ambang pintu kelasnya. Guru yang mengajar saat itu dan teman-teman Tenma langsung mengangkat tubuh rapuhnya dan membawa Tenma ke rumah sakit, unit kesehatan sekolah tidak berguna lagi untuk penyakitnya.

Teman-teman dan gurunya pergi, sekarang cuma aku yang menunggu Tenma di rumah sakit. Aku sebenarnya ingin menelepon kakak sepupu Tenma, tapi aku tak bisa mengangkat telepon dan dia mungkin akan curiga padaku begitu melihat wajahku yang tidak berubah setelah hampir sepuluh tahun.

"Tenma…" aku menggumam, sendirian. Kini sosok Tenma terbaring lemah di hadapanku. Tenma yang ceria itu. Aku sebenarnya sedikit tidak percaya, tapi inilah kenyatannya. Dengan alat bantu pernapasan yang dipasang di hidungnya, tubuh Tenma yang tegar namun sebenarnya rapuh itu sedang berjuang menghadapi maut.

Tuhan, apakah ini benar-benar waktunya?

Kumohon, berikanlah ia sedikit waktu lagi.

"… Saki…"

'Eh?' ucapku setengah membatin. Apa barusan dia mengigau? "Kau memanggilku, Tenma?" tanyaku sambil terbang dan mendarat di dekat telinganya. Tenma membuka matanya sedikit, dan melirikku.

"Kalau… aku mati…"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" potongku cepat. Aku sungguh tidak suka kalau ada pembicaraan yang menyangkut kematian, walaupun aku adalah pembawa berita kematian itu sendiri.

Tenma terkekeh, tawa yang biasa ia lantunkan ketika melihatku terlalu gelisah. Tawa itu memang biasa, tapi sekarang nadanya terdengar tidak biasa. "Jangan ketawa!" hardikku, sedikit kasar, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak bicara yang bukan-bukan.

"Tolong… jaga rumah, ya…" lanjutnya, tidak peduli dengan hardikanku barusan. Dasar keras kepala.

Aku diam saja. Tidak sanggup untuk melakukan apa-apa. Aku tak tega untuk menghentikan wasiat terakhirnya. "Lalu… beritahu Kak Aki, kalau aku sudah tidak ada lagi…"

Aku masih diam. Hanya bunyi detektor detak jantung yang mengisi ruangan itu. "Terima kasih, ya… Masaki."

"Untuk?" tanyaku.

"Semuanya…" sekarang, dia tersenyum. Entah apa arti dari senyumnya itu. "Sudah menemaniku… selama ini. Kalau kau tidak ada… aku pasti kesepian."

"Aku juga, Tenma," kepalaku menunduk, Tenma masih melirikku. "Terima kasih juga. Karena, berkat kau, aku jadi tidak berprasangka buruk lagi terhadap manusia."

"Terima kasih karena kau adalah orang yang kucintai," aku melanjutkan kalimatku. Tenma mulanya agak terkejut, tapi ia langsung bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

"Nee, Masaki," panggilnya. Aku menengadah. "Kurasa… wajah merahmu itu benar-benar tidak ada duanya di dunia. Aku… ingin mengambil gambarnya, tapi mungkin lain kali saja…"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Tenma tetap senang bercanda, bahkan di saat terakhirnya. Kami lalu saling melempar senyum, dan kemudian-

-PIIIIIP.

Selamat tinggal, Tenma…

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

A/N: Lho? Apa ini? Tulisan abal apa lagi yang saya buat ini? Bahasanya sangat absurd, apalagi ceritanya! Ya ampun, saya ini emang author ga guna, nyampah mulu.

HAPPY TENMASA DAY, SEMUANYA!

Saya tau, ga banyak yang suka pair ini, tapi kalau diperhatikan, MEREKA MANIS, LHO! #promosi *dterbangin

Nah, ini ceritanya Masaki jadi peri. Jenisnya peri banshee, ada yang tau?

Sebenernya saya cuma tau dua hal tentang peri itu, yaitu mereka adalah pembawa berita kematian (dengan cara menangis), dan mereka itu semuanya adalah WANITA!

Tapi, fakta itu saya puter, jadinya mereka ada laki-laki dan ada perempuan. Dan hal-hal lain yang saya sebutkan di fic ini mengenai peri banshee, semuanya adalah NGASAL!

Oke, jangan bunuh saya dulu, kawan-kawan. Turunin bangku yang mau kalian lempar ke muka ganteng saya ini *eh?. Ehem, saya punya berbagai alasan untuk memutar balik fakta (atau khayalan? Oh, entahlah) mengenai peri banshee ini.

Pertama, karena saya pengen ada chara death (saya sangat suka ada chara death #plak), jadi peri banshee adalah peri yang cocok untuk mewujudkannya. Kedua, karena saya lagi galau aja, jadinya ngasal deh. Dan berbagai alasan absurd dan tidak berguna untuk disebutkan lainnya. Jadi jangan bunuh saya, oke?

Saya ada nyari di internet, Banshee itu komik terbitan Marvel, tapi saya g tau pengarangnya siapa. Yang pasti, ini cerita TIDAK mengambil dari sana, murni karena otak abal dan gila saya ini aja, saya cuma minjem judulnya doang.

Jadi, ini fic abal bukan main, tapi review, ya, kawan-kawan! Sertakan komentar kalian tentang fic ini… Karena menurut saya, ini fic terabal yang saya buat…

Ps 1: Makasih, **Yuki**-san, karena sudah membuat saya jadi TenMasa shipper juga… fufufu #dkemplang

Ps 2: Makasih juga buat yang udah membaca dan mereview fic abal ini~ kalau ada typo bilang, y. habisnya saya ga ngedit fic ini karena males #buak, dan saya ga sanggup melihat keabalannya…

Ps 3: Ga punya, mahal #dtendang


End file.
